1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas, and particularly to an antenna used in wireless local area network (WLAN) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been significant growth in WLAN (wireless local area network) technology due to the ever growing demand for wireless communication products. Such growth becomes particularly prominent after the promulgation of IEEE 802.11 WLAN protocol in 1997. The IEEE 802.11 WLAN protocol not only offers many novel features to the current wireless communication technologies, but also provides a solution for enabling two wireless communication products manufactured by different companies to communicate with each other.
Antennas are necessary components in the wireless communication devices for radiating electromagnetic signals. In order to obtain a small size of the wireless communication device, the antennas associated therewith are correspondingly required to have a reduced size, as well as meet higher performance standards.